


Don't You Dare

by casstayinmyass



Series: Blue Jones x Reader PWPs [3]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Blue, F/M, Ficlet, Objectification, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Quickies, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue makes it quite clear, resisting is more effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

 His cock throbs inside of you as you feel pain rush to your scalp. He's pulling your hair, slapping you, biting your neck, and getting off on it all- but you love every second, as usual.

He continues to pound into you, holding your hips so that you both stay steady, and his office fills with the sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans.

"Yes... _Blue,_ more," you cry, wishing he would shove his fingers in with his already thick cock- you couldn't get enough of him.

"No," Blue pauses, ever in control, "No, that's not what this is. This isn't, "Yes, Blue, more, Blue! I _want_ it, Blue!" This is "Don't fucking touching me," or "Fuck you." Got it sweetheart?"

_Oh, so tonight was supposed to be non-consensual. Right. Well, how could you be expected to keep up with your boss's sexual demands?_

You clear your throat, and your breath hitches as he starts thrusting again. "No!" you whimper, "Stop, please!" His thrusts get harder and harder, and you're not sure how much more your body can take.

"Fuck," he mutters, his breathing becoming more and more burdened as he nears completion. "Fuck, you're so hot, wanna come in you, ungh-"

You groan as he hits that perfect spot so deep inside of you, and you can't help it- you've gotta break the role as he rolls his hips into you.

"Fuck me harder," you moan loudly, and he slaps you sharp across the face, making you gasp and grind down even more intensely. _You're sure that'll leave a mark, so you'll need extra makeup tomorrow..._

"What... did... I... tell... you?" he grits out, leaning in close to your face.

"That... that I can't speak unless spoken to," you gasp out, your mouth dropping as he continues to fuck you.

"Yes," he shrugs, "I did say that. But I also told you, this is not a consensual thing. Don't fucking beg for it like a whore!"

You groan. "Okay... _okay_."

He rolls his eyes, and goes back to your body, running his eyes over you and massaging your nipples. He takes you, and lifts you off of the table, hoisting you against the wall. Your breasts are at his eye-level now, the way he's supporting you, and he buries his face in them, licking and suckling where you love it most.

"Agh," you let out a strangled cry, and he bites down on one nipple.

"You're such a bad girl," he whispers, "You need to be punished, don't you?"

"No, p-please sir, don't punish me, sir," you moan, going along with it, "I'll be a good girl... I was only naughty because your cock was sooo big, and I just wanted to suck it so badly..."

"Did I ask for you to fucking suck it?" Blue pronounced slowly.

"N-no."

"Therein lies the problem, pet," he murmurs, stroking your face and down to your aching pussy, rubbing you off with his fingers; he swallows your moan with a captured kiss. You beat against his back, increasing the pace of his thrusts, and he begins to make noises into your shoulder as he gets closer.

 "Fuck, you're so damn tight," he rasps, and you clench around him for emphasis.

"Stop," you sob, mascara running down your cheeks, "Please, stop it! Let me go!"

"Oh, honey, you're not going anywhere until I'm through with you... you're my little toy, only good for my amusement... for when I need a good fuck to unwind," he grins, and bites down hard on your bottom lip. You can taste blood. He digs his fingers into the meat of your ass, snaking up to hold your back in place- you're positively gone by now, beyond turned on from being _used_ like this.

"Just... a little... more," he groans, and goes even faster, pounding into you angrily. Your head hits the wall, and you moan when he growls low in his throat as your orgasm hits you. One more thrust and a cry of, "Get the fuck off of me!" he comes hard, letting out a deep moan and shooting inside of you.

You feel his come drip down your leg as he lets go of you, forcing you to support yourself against the desk as he wipes his hands and buckles the belt back up of his grey suit.

"That was hot," you say, biting your lip.

"Uh huh," he says absently, taking a sip of wine, but a quirk of a smile remains on his face. "See you tomorrow. Early rehearsal yes?"

You smile slyly as you pull down your dress over your head. "Yes. I'll be the only one in the studio."

"I'll be there," he grins, and you leave, shaking your ass a little as you walk out the door. You smile smugly; you memorized the map on his wall while you were in there, and you can write it down for the girls. You didn't plan to go with them, but you figured helping out with their cute little escape list couldn't hurt.

_All the more Blue could punish you for._


End file.
